


Cicero in Pain

by klatukatt



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't decide whether you should live or die..." -Scissor Sisters</p><p>The Listener is not pleased by her brother, Cicero, abandoning the Night Mother. She goes to find him and deliver (a little) punishment.</p><p>This is going to be a bloodplay/knifeplay series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicero in Pain

_“I can’t decide whether you should live or die._

_Though you’ll probably go to Sithis, please don’t hang your head and cry._

_I wonder why._

_My heart feels dead inside. It’s cold and hard and petrified._

_Lock the doors and close the blinds, we’re going for a ride.”_

_-Scissor Sisters_

 

Cicero had been a very naughty boy. He ran away without a thought for Mother and set traps against his own Listener. Worst of all, he’d let that werewolf brute cut his delecate flesh.

 

Such thoughts plauged the Listener’s mind as she fought her way furiously through the delapadated sanctuary without tact or strategey. The speter assasins fell quickly under her wrath.

 

The Listener swung slowly open the door to the room in which Cicero had barricaded himself. As she stalked toward the bleeding jester he began to plead for his life. If the Listener wasn’t so furious she would have laughed.

 

The Listener crouched town next to the prone madman.

 

“I’m not going to kill you,” she spoke quietly into his ear.

 

“Thank you, Listener,” Cicero gasped.

 

“That doesn’t mean you should go unpunished.”

 

Cicero cringed at the threat and the Listener used the opportunity to shift his head into her lap, her robes bundled into a pleasant pillow. Cicero was unused to a comforting touch but the wound in his side made him fall easily into her kindness.

 

She stroked his hair as she spoke.

 

“Mother will not be happy to see her siblings fighting, my brother. It makes her sad when her Keeper disappears as well.”

 

“Yes, Cicero should not have abandoned Mother,” he agreed. A vial was placed to his lips and he drank the strange potion without hesitation. “This potion doesn’t taste of healing…”

 

“No, it is a potion of cure disease.” The Listener tossed the vial aside and stroked his neck. “That filthy werewolf cut my poor Cicero and I can’t have your beautiful blood turning tainted.”

 

The Listener’s face grew closer. Her hand slid down his chest to his bleeding abdomen. Suddenly her fingers plunged into the still gaping wound.

 

Cicero gasped in pain but could not draw another breath as the Listener had firmly secured her mouth to his, her tongue almost choking him. Waves of sensation filled his mind until all thought was lost.

 

The Listener slowly slid her fingers inside Cicero’s body, his wet, bloody wound stretching around the digits. His muscle tissue tensed around her fingers, willing them to be gone, but the cut had not reached is internal organs.

 

She pulled her hand out of the sucking wound at the same time she released the vice grip on his mouth. The Listener sucked Cicero’s blood from her fingers with pleasure enough to make anyone question her vampire status.

 

Cicero, unable to move, stared up at his Listener in wonder. Another larger potion bottle appeared from some hidden side pouch and the Listener took a swig before forcing her face onto his once again and letting the potion trickle down into his mouth. Cicero gulped eagerly, thankful for the attention. He could already feel the healing potion tingling around his wound.

 

The Listener suddenly dumped Cicero from her lap. She set the rest of the potion beside him, wiped her bloody hands on his pants, and started toward the door. She half turned back to Cicero.

 

“Get this place cleaned up,” the Listener commanded. “We must make it look nice for Mother’s arrival.”

 

“Mother is coming here?” Cicero asked, sitting up slightly.

 

“Of course. I cannot keep her from her Keeper.”

 

“What about Astrid and the others?”  


The Listener froze with her back to Cicero.

 

“Our Mother has hinted that there is to be a change in leadership.”

 

Cicero started to giggle but the Listener’s harsh tone stopped him.

 

“Never disrespect your siblings again. Astrid is a good assassin even if she mocks our Mother.” The Listener looked him in the eye. “We are a family, my brother. Do not forget that.”

 

She left Cicero still bleeding.


End file.
